Assassins Creed In The Night
by hedgeHOGtitan
Summary: In The Night is about a young Spainish boy called Jeraldo and his adventure to become an assassin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- From The Beginning 

Assassins. They are the justice in the night, and the peace keepers in the morning. They are every where, and no where. They control who lives and who dies. After endless years of training, they are sent on death defining missions. Some in which they do not return. With all assassins they have to obey a creed: 1) Never harm the innocent, 2) Be discreet and 3) Do not compromise the Brotherhood. If any assassins disobey the creed, they are sentenced to death. Our story takes place in the beautiful country of Spain.

****

1796. The end of the Spanish Inquisition nears. A few remaining forces tried to kill the remains of the inquisition. But none of them succeeded. For the inquisition had an army ready to fight at there command. Only one person could stop them and if he failed it would be the end of Spanish freedom.

It's a warm summer night. A woman, screaming throughout the city of Barcelona, is giving the excruciating pain of delivering a baby. The whole city had gone silent from the noise that was coming from the Raimundo estate. This was the fourth time within six years that the Raimundo family had had a baby. Antonio Leon Raimundo entered the room to his greaving wife, and after twenty minuets of pain the baby was out. He heled his baby in the air as it struggled in his arms. "He will be called Jeraldo Adan Raimundo" said Antonio. As he walked to the window he prayed to god that his son would never come to harm and that he would always be safe. As he got to the window he raised his baby up into the air and shouted to the people that could see, "My son is here." Everyone cheered. As Antonio walked back into the room he noticed that a single man was standing in the middle of the street. He couldn't see his face from the hood he was wearing, but he knew what he was here for. When he got in to the house he gave Jeraldo to his wife and then walked outside.

As he stepped outside he noticed that the hooded figure was sitting on a bench with his hand on his head as if he had made a wrong decision. "You know why I'm here" said the hooded man as he raised from the bench. Antonio placed both his hands onto his face and sighed. "Yes" he replied. He sat on the bench with his hands still on his face. "You know there's no other way" said the hooded man. "He has to come with me." He sat on the bench next to Antonio and put his arm on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. But you have to give him up." They stood up together. "I will give him to you tomorrow at sunrise" said Antonio.

Antonio stepped back into his house watching the hooded man walk into the distance. He walked up to the room where his wife laid asleep and stared at Jeraldo. He was awake, staring at his father. "Don't worry my son, you'll be going to a better place."

The next morning was a beautiful morning. The sun was bright with blood red clouds. As Antonio stared out the window he could see the hooded man waiting. He stepped back inside to see his son fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket. He picked up his son and said to him. "Remember, as long as you fight with your heart you will never lose." He carried him down to the street, where the hooded man was with a horse and handed his baby to him. "Take care of him." The hooded man leaped onto his horse and started to ride into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 14 Years Later

Chapter 2- 14 years later

Navarre. That was were Jeraldo went after his brief encounter with his family. It is based north west of Barcelona, right off the border of France. For six years of his life there he was just a child. Until he reached seven years old and that was when he started training as an assassin. Training to be an assassin is hard. It takes years of practice, with a lot pain and suffering. You have to have courage and no fear. You have to blend in to the crowds, eve if it's just a few people. You have to learn how to fight and be able to stare death in the face and laugh.

****

"Lift those legs Jeraldo!" shouted a man on a high podium as Jeraldo jogged round a course. "If you can't run for twenty seconds, who do you expect to run for twenty minuets." Jeraldo fell to the floor, trying to breathe as much air as he could. "I can't do it!" he shouted. The man on the podium jumped down to the floor. He walked over to the body lying on the floor. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'who can hope for nothing, should despair for nothing' Jeraldo?" said the man as he knelt down. "No sir" replied Jeraldo. "Well, you can either hope that you'll get up and train better, or lay on the floor and get stepped on by everyone else." He stood up and walked back to his podium. Jeraldo stared at the ground and kept repeating the saying through his head. He finally stood up, closed his eyes, thought for a minuet and finally started running again.

When he had finished running he sat on the floor, his heart racing and his head shaking. He stared up at the sky just in time to see the sun set. He looked up to the podium, but the man had disappeared. He wondered where he was, but Jeraldo had other things to get on with.

The Navarre Villa estate, where there was the main villa which was about twenty metres tall and about fifty metres long. There was also a swords smith, an armour smith, a tailor and a doctor.

The main villa had about twenty rooms, most of which had swords and armour as well as pictures from past assassins. The training grounds (which was essentially the villas back garden) was as long as three football fields. There was a part for combat, weapons and hand to hand combat. There was a few houses and a very tall tower which was for practicing running and jumping. And the last part was a big stadium were people showed off there skills.

Jeraldo ran to the stadium where two men were getting ready to fight. As he gazed at the stadium he noticed that the man from the podium was standing right in the middle of it, about to start the fight.

The two men from each side came to the middle. "This is a no weapons fight!" shouted the man from the podium "any weapons used and you will be disqualified got it!" Jeraldo could see the fear in the two men's eyes and was amazed that they were still going to fight. "FIGHT!" and within an instant there fists were swing everywhere. As Jeraldo watched the fight he tried to pick up as many moves as he can, studying every swing, every step making sure he took it all in. The fight was over in a matter of minuets. There was so much blood on the floor it was hard to see the actually floor.

Jeraldo enjoyed the climbing part of the training. He was always beating records, most of which were his own. There was only one person that had the amount of skill as Jeraldo. She always was always crossing the line at about the same time as him. Her name was Nina Maria. She was almost as tall as Jeraldo. She had short ginger hair that looked like fire. Her eyes like emeralds. Jeraldo was always jealous of her. He always wanted to win at everything, which he did.

Every time Jeraldo would fight with a weapon he would always choose the hidden blade. He felt as though he connected with the weapon. He used it some much that they kept it only for him. It had a big assassins symbol on the front. It wasn't the best looking blade, but he enjoyed wearing it. Every time he fought with real people, he couldn't make the blade come out, but when he beat up the dummies he would always tear it up. One Time when he was practicing with the blade, it accidentally came out and injured the opposing person. He was sentenced to two weeks of labour and lashed with a whip, ten times.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stadium

Chapter 3- The Stadium 

Assassins have always been known for there excellent skills with a blade. They learn with many different blades. The Sword, the most strongest of the Blades. A knife, for speed. Throwing knives, for distance. And the hidden blade. The most efficient blade. Able to withstand any attack. One minute its there and the next, not. It is an assassins most trustful friend.

****

"Jeraldo!" shouted a voice in the distance. Jeraldo turned round. He saw a Nina running toward him. She was running with a hidden blade in her hand. "Jeraldo, I was told to give this to you" said Nina trying to get her breath back. She handed the blade to Jeraldo. "What's it for?" he asked. He slipped the blade on his arm. "The Match" she replied. "What Match?" he asked. "The tournament stupid" replied Nina. Jeraldo was stunned. He didn't sign up for it. "It's in five minutes" said Nina finally getting her breath back. Jeraldo started to run to the Stadium. When he got close to the stadium he could hear people cheering.

It took Jeraldo only three minutes to get to the stadium. When he got to the entrance the guy from the podium came up to him and put his arm round Jeraldo. "Good luck" he said as he pushed him into the stadium. "Why?" he said nervously. He walked out into the main area where thousands of people were cheering, but not to Jeraldo. He looked round, and saw a big man in the middle. Huge mussels, twice the size of Jeraldo. He had a big axe that was double sided.

Jeraldo walked up to the middle were the referee was standing getting ready to start the match. Jeraldo tested his hidden blade, just to make sure it wouldn't jam while fighting. As he got closer, his heart got faster and faster. He could die from this. He had to believe in his blade.

When he got to the middle, his opponent looked twice as big as he looked before. The referee looked at Jeraldo nervously. Jeraldo readied himself. "FIGHT!" shouted the referee. The huge man went for a swing, Jeraldo dodged it by millimetres. He swung with his hidden blade at the huge man, but he crabbed his arm, and threw him away. Jeraldo hit the floor, but quickly got to his feet. The man got his axe over his head and swung it down to the ground. Jeraldo moved to left, missing the axe closer than before. He jumped up and punched him right on the face with such a force that the huge man actually fell down. The huge man got up leaving his axe on the floor. He went to punch Jeraldo but missed. Jeraldo made his hidden blade shoot out. He started to cut his legs and his arms with the blade until finally the huge man got on his knees and gave up.

"Our winner, Jeraldo Adan Raimundo." The crowd cheered in amazement. Jeraldo had won his first Public Match.

In the men's common room they were celebrating Jeraldos successes. The man from the podium knocked on the door. "Could I speak to Jeraldo" he said. The whole room went quiet. Jeraldo walked out the room and the celebration continued. "Well done on your successes Jeraldo." he said "in all my life, that was one of the best fights I've ever seen." Jeraldo smiled. The man took out something from his pocket. "Here". He gave Jeraldo a hidden blade. "I was given this after I completed one of the most dangerous assignments. They say it was passed down from a young Italian assassin called Ezio, who found it in a cave. It belonged to one of the first assassins, Altair." "Thank you, sir." Jeraldo put the blade on his arm. "If you believe in this blade, you will never lose."


	4. Chapter 4 Faith

Chapter 4- Faith 

An assassin has no fear. No fear of falling. No fear of death. They will fight until death comes and takes them. Many assassins have fought until there last breath. They most jump off the tallest of buildings having no fear of hitting the ground. They must believe in themselves and have faith. Its been four years since our last encounter with Jeraldo.

All the assassins were gathered together in the stadium. Jeraldo thought there might be another tournament. The man from the podium came through the door. Jeraldo still hadn't learned his name. no one had. He walked over to the assassins. "Okay people" he said. He walked on to a tall podium. The one where the winners of matches would stand. "Now, I know most of you, well actually all of you have never been on a mission. But I an only choose one of you." Jeraldo hoped it was him. "Devin Alberto. This is your mission." Everyone cheered. Jeraldo was astounded. He walked over to the man. "But sir, I'm a much better assassin than him" he told the man. "Yes, I know. Come to my office in short while. It's on the third floor of the villa."

As Jeraldo watched the man walk off, he turned his gaze to Devin Alberto who was walking up to him with a group of guys. "So, how do you feel that you didn't get the mission and I did?" asked Alberto. He walked closer and closer to Jeraldo. "A bit disappointed" replied Jeraldo. All the guys were know all around him. "Ha, you really thought you'd get the mission. You can barley wield a sword." All the guys including Alberto were cracking their knuckles, getting ready to do something to Jeraldo. Jeraldo looked around, finding somewhere to escape. He looked up and saw the tower which was used for practicing agility.

As the guys got ready to throw a punch, Jeraldo crabbed something from his pocket and threw at the ground. It exploded and smoke was everywhere. When it cleared, Alberto saw that Jeraldo was gone. They looked all a round and saw Jeraldo running off into the distance. "Get Him!" shouted Alberto. The started to run after Jeraldo but he was already scaling the buildings. He reached the last house before the tall tower when Alberto got up on top of the buildings. Jeraldo prepared for a big jump. He bent his knees and jumped his arms stretched out. He crabbed a small whole in the wall and started to scale the building. Soon after the guys were climbing the tall tower. Jeraldo had reached the top. There was a small wooden ledge that was built out of the building. Jeraldo walked over to it and entered a crouching position. He was going to do something that only professional Assassins were to do. A leap of faith.

Jeraldo waited until every guy way high up on the tower. Jeraldo took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alberto was at the top getting ready to grab Jeraldo when suddenly he jumped. He dove into the air. Alberto staring in amazement. Jeraldo landed in a hay stack, his back facing the ground. He jumped out and looked up at Alberto who's mouth was drooping. Jeraldo smiled and shouted "you try and do that." he ran off laughing as he did.

It was about two hours since Jeraldo executed his leap of faith. He ran to the third floor off the villa where the mans office was. The problem was that there was about twenty other offices on the third floor. Jeraldo looked round trying to find the name that best described him. Then he came to door that had the words, 'who can hope for nothing, should despair for nothing.' Jeraldo knew that this was his office.

He entered his office and as he did he heard the squawking of an eagle. The eagle of the assassins. It was said that this eagle was blessed with long life and the ability to give life. "Jeraldo, come in" said a low voice from somewhere. He entered the office and saw that the man was staring out the window with the eagle on his shoulder.

"Jeraldo I know what happened as soon as I left" said the man as his eagle flew away. He walked over to his desk and sat on his chair. It looked old. It had very old assassins symbols, some of which Jeraldo did not recognise. "I saw you perform that leap of faith, which has never been performed at such a young age. Well done." He stared at Jeraldo. "Thank you sir." Jeraldo walked closer to his desk. "I wasn't entirely sure if you were ready for this but now that I saw you perform a leap of faith. Here you are." The man gave Jeraldo an envelope. He opened it up and inside was a ring that belonged to Eduardo Patrido.


End file.
